Ruf die Seepferdchen
by Peaches20x3
Summary: Apple Jack will Pinkie Pie einen geheimen Ort zeigen, doch dabei landen sie bei den längst vergessenen Seepferdchen...Achtung! Die Charaktere entsprechen nicht denen aus "Friendship is magic"!


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören Bonnie Zacherle bzw. Hasbro und ich leihe sie mir nur aus.

Allerdings kann ich nicht garantieren, dass sie unbeschadet zurückkommen. *g*

Hier ist die Fortsetzung von Pinkie Pie und Apple Jack, sogar Meerjungponies alias Seepferdchen sind dabei...

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Ruft die Seepferdchen**

Heute war ein aufregender Tag für die mutige Pinkie Pie, denn Apple Jack hatte ihr versprochen, ihr seine geheimnisvolle Höhle am anderen Ufer des großen Sees zu zeigen.

Aber nur, wenn Pinkie Pie ihm verprach, niemanden sonst davon zu erzählen, die Höhle war nämlich sein Geheimversteck, sein Zufluchtsort.

Pinkie Pie hatte natürlich nicht lange überlegt und gleich 'Ja' gesagt, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht besonders gut darin war, Geheimnisse zu bewahren.

Einmal hatte ihr Sweetie Belle verraten, dass sie noch immer ihren Teddy zum einschlafen bräuchte,

und Pinkie Pie war es in der nächsten Schulpause rausgerutscht, als sie mit ihren Freundinnen eine Übernachtungsparty plante.

Erst war es Sweetie Belle sehr peinlich, dass es auf einmal alle wussten, aber zum Glück konnte sie

am Ende selber drüber lachen.

Dieses Mal würde es aber gar nicht so weit kommen, nahm sich Pinkie Pie vor. Sie würde Apple Jacks Geheimnis nicht verraten.

Am späten Nachmittag trafen sie sich am großen Felsen, vor dem Düsterwald, wo

Apple Jack schon auf sie wartete. Heute hatte er sogar seine BaseCap abgenommen.

Die beiden Freunde legten einen kurzen Fußmarsch durch den Wald zurück, bis sie am Ufer des Sees angekommen waren.

Seit Jahren war niemand mehr aus Ponyville weder in dem See geschwommen noch Boot gefahren.

Es hieß es wimmelten böse Sumpf-Woolies im Wasser.

Ein paar Meter weiter gab es eine Brücke, die schon alt und morsch war. Ein paar Bretter fehlten und die Seile, die die Brücke über dem Wasser hielten, hingen schlaff.

Als Pinkie Pie bemerkte, dass Apple Jack genau über diese Brücke gehen wollte, wurde sie doch ein wenig ängstlich.

"Apple Jack, findest du nicht, dass diese Brücke sehr gefährlich aussieht?" fragte sie.

Apple Jack sah sie an und grinste ein wenig.

"Hast du jetzt etwa Angst? Keine Sorge, ich bin schon tausendmal über diese Brücke gegangen, und mir ist nie etwas passiert." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und wartete, bis Pinkie Pie ihm folgte.

"O-Okay." sagte sie schließlich und versuchte keine Angst mehr zu haben.

Apple Jack ging Pinkie Pie vorraus über die Brücke. Sie schwankte ein wenig hin und her und Pinkie Pie musste sich gut festhalten.

"Nicht nach unten schauen" ermahnte Apple Jack sie. Doch zu spät.

Pinkie Pie konnte kaum noch einen Schritt vorwärts gehen. "Apple Jack?" fragte sie ängtslich, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass eines der Seile zu reißen begann.

Apple Jack konnte sich noch gerade zu Pinkie Pie umdrehen, als die Brücke vollkommen auseinanderbrach und beide mit einem lauten 'PLATSCH' ins Wasser unter ihnen stürzten.

Schon eine Sekunde später versuchte Pinkie Pie verzweifelt, wieder an die Wasseroberfläche zu schwimmen. Wo war Apple Jack? Wo waren die bösen Sumpf-Woolies um sie zu fressen?

Panisch strampelte Pinkie Pie noch heftiger, eine Alge streifte ihren Hinterhuf. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. Das dreckige Wasser brannte in ihren Augen und sie konnte kaum noch die Luft anhalten.. Ganz langsam verlor Pinkie Pie ihre Kraft.

Als sie wenig später wieder aufwachte, befand sie sich in einer Unterwassertiefseehöhle.

Sie war in einem schönen Raum, in einem Bett.

Neben ihr lag, ebenfalls auf einem Bett, Apple Jack. 'Es geht ihm gut.' freute sie sich, als sie ihn ruhig atmen hörte in seinem Schlaf.

Wieso konnte sie überhaupt atmen, obwohl sie noch immer unter Wasser war? Ihre wirren Gedanken wurden von einer fremden Stimme unterbrochen.

"Wie schön, du bist aufgewacht. Wir waren sehr besorgt um dich." hörte sie die Stimme sagen.

Sie gehörte einem Seepferdchen!

"Ihr habt uns gerettet?" fragte Pinkie Pie erstaunt.

Das Seepferdchen nickte. Seine wallende schimmernd rote Mähne folgte der Kopfbewegung im Wasser.

"Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen zu Hause. Wir hatten seit Jahren keinen Besuch mehr."

'Kein Wunder' dachte Pinkie Pie. 'Alle denken hier leben gefährliche Sumpf-Woolies, stattdessen sind es nette Seepferdchen.'

Pinkie Pie betrachtete ihre Gastgeberin. Sie wirkte ein wenig traurig. Pinkie Pie wäre sicher auch traurig, wenn sie niemand mehr besuchen wollte weil alle Angst hatten.

"Ich bin übrigens Seaspray." stellte das Seepferdchen vor.

"Ich bin Pinkie Pie und das hier" sie zeigte auf Apple Jack, der noch immer ruhig schlief, "ist mein Freund Apple Jack. Er wollte mir eigentlich seine geheime Höhle zeigen.."

Seaspray nickte wieder verständnisvoll. "Hier ist alles etwas heruntergekommen...Niemand möchte sich mehr um den See kümmern...Aber genug davon. Ihr braucht sicher erst mal Stärkung."

Eine Weile später, nachdem nun auch Apple Jack wach war und Pinkie Pie ihm von Seaspray erzählt hat, und davon, wie sie gerettet wurden, saßen die beiden an einem langen Tisch mit noch mehr Seepferdchen. Pinkie Pie erzählte, dass alle Ponies in ihrem Dorf dachten, der See wäre gefährlich und dass hier böse Sumpf-Woolies leben sollten.

Seaspray war entsetzt über diese Gerüchte.

"Hier gab es noch nie Sumpf-Woolies oder andere böse Kreaturen. Wir Seepferdchen leben hier schon seit vielen Jahren und halten den See sauber. Früher haben uns die Ponies dabei geholfen, aber irgendwann war es vorbei und wir lebten uns auseinander. Doch jetzt, wo ich euch kenne, habe ich Hoffnung, dass wir eines Tages wieder den See zusammen teilen können."

Die Seepferdchen waren sehr hilfsbereit. Pinkie Pie und Apple Jack freuten sich sehr über das viele Essen und die Gastfreundschaft.

Sie wären am liebsten noch länger geblieben, aber die Meeresfrucht, die die beiden zuvor von Seaspray bekommen haben und die ihnen dabei half unter Wasser zu atmen und zu reden, verlor bald ihre Wirkung und die beiden Freunde mussten wieder nach Hause.

Seaspray, Wavedancer, Sealight und Seawinkle begleiteten sie bis zur Wasseroberfläche.

"Wir hoffen ihr kommt uns bald wieder besuchen." sagte Wavedancer.

"Das werden wir, und wir werden all unsere Freunde mitbringen, damit alle sehen wie schön es mit euch ist und dieser See wird wieder ein richtiges Paradies!" verprach Pinkie Pie und verabschiedete sich daraufhin zusammen mit Apple Jack von den Seepferdchen.

Und schon erblühte der See mit bunten Seerosen , einer neuen Brücke und Badestrand, und die bunten Ponies wurden die besten Freunde der Seepferdchen!

...Apple Jack musste dadurch leider seine Höhle aufgeben, doch zum Glück hatte er trotzdem noch einen Ort, an dem er gehen könnte, wenn er Hilfe braucht: nämlich Pinkie Pie.

Ende


End file.
